


Hunting Tips

by otterdictator



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU...?, Drabbles, Fanon, Rambling, Spoilerish, Wendigos, rapid shifts in tone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterdictator/pseuds/otterdictator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killing a wendigo is good. </p><p>Trapping a wendigo is better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a "WWZ Drabbles" style fic. 15 prompts/rules per chapter
> 
> Questionable grammer, rambling story, rapid switches in tone, and disconnected chapters.

1\. Wear clothing rated for icy mountain nights. While dying of hypothermia may be preferable to being eaten by a wendigo, hypothermia is a considerably stupider way to go. 

2\. Fire is your friend...sometimes. Forest fires are friends with no one. 

3\. It is possible to cripple a wendigo with the creative application of red-hot steel and water. Just make sure that the subject is appropriately restrained before attempting anything. 

4\. Wendigo are not zombies. Wendigo are not zombies. Wendigo are not zombies. Zombies can actually die from being shot.

5\. Wendigo are like lizards. Great at short distant sprints, not so great at long distance running. 

6\. Hunting at night is stupid. Hunting in the snow is unnecessarily risky. Hunting in unknown territory on a snowy night is downright suicidal. 

7\. They might not like sunlight, but it will not kill them. Wendigo are not vampires. 

8\. Iron doesn't do anything special to them either. Wendigo are not fae.

9\. Wendigo are not people who turn into monsters on the full moon. Wendigo are people who ate other people and became monsters. Werewolves =/= Wendigos. 

10\. Snow is a blessing and a curse. Wendigo are more vocal when it is snowing, which provides a little more warning for the hunter. On the other hand snow makes the noodle-y bastards a lot more active.

11\. Wendigo are like lizards. They really like lurking in enclosed tunnel-ish places. Examples: mines, long hallways, caves, and large resort hotels.

12\. Turns out that if you eat a wendigo you turn into one. Don't ask how that was discovered, it just was. Anyway, the entire "possessed by an evil hunger spirit" doesn't actually disqualify a human from still being a human. 

13\. Wendigo do not have sex. Wendigo do not feel sexual desire. Wendigo don't have usable sexual organs. Why does this have to be explained? Is there someone fantasizing about fucking a wendigo? Why? 

Edit: Some people are idiots. Also it turns out that wendigo don't seem to have any real preference for particular body parts.

14\. Wendigos will hunt and eat most canines. There are exceptions, but those will be covered later.

15\. Being a vegan will not save you from a wendigo. Wendigo do not care how delightfully grass-fed you are, you are still meat.


	2. Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More rambling

16\. Blinding is an effective way to cripple a wendigo. It turns out that frozen noodle monsters really suck at hunting without the ability to see. Though that could be due to the fact that wendigo can't really smell or hear.

17\. Removing their teeth is a waste of time. First, the teeth grow back after a while (supernatural bullshit is supernatural). Second, it is still possible for you to be gummed to death. 

It is really not a good way to die. 

18\. Killed all the wendigo in an area? Want to keep the spirits away from potential new bodies? Invest in a pack of shar-peis. They are disturbingly good at keeping the wendigo spirits away from people. 

19\. Xoloitzcuintli are also good at keeping wendigo spirits away, except for the fact that they aren't suited for icy environments.

20\. If you can't stand dogs, Norwegian Forest cats are a good substitute. It is claimed that Norwegian Forest cats are blessed by the divine, regardless of how truthful that claim is, they make damn good wendigo repellent.

21\. Wendigo do not discriminate between sexes. They do, however, discriminate between the healthy and the sick. Tricky noodle-monsters apparently do not want to eat people with mild radiation poisoning. 

22\. Wendigos are like lizards. If a wire is thin enough they can't see it even if it is moving. 

23\. Wendigo do actually need air. It takes them a long time to die from oxygen deprivation, but it still happens. Note: Don't lock captured wendigos in air-tight containers. 

24\. Wear whatever color you want when hunting wendigo. Neon orange is a good choice when hunting in a group, it tends to cut down on "accidents".

25\. Wendigo eyeballs are squishier than the rest of their bodies. Red-hot metal is recommended when trying to squish wendigo eyes.

26\. It is not possible to starve a wendigo to death. They end up cannibalizing themselves and dying of self-inflicted injuries instead. 

27\. There has been one case of a wendigo created from a human baby. 

It was very, very creepy. 

Killing it with naplam and thermite was totally justified. 

28\. Wendigo are stronger than you. Do not wrestle with wendigo.

29\. Molotov cocktails are friends.

30\. Being turned into a wendigo does not cure allergies. It is...greatly enlightening to discover that a wendigo is capable of dying from anaphylactic shock. Heh...bees.


	3. Gnaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More rambles. Less coherence.

31\. No one knows if wendigo can feel pain. 

32\. Making a wendigo requires more than just the consumption of human flesh. 

The...subject needs to be afraid. Fear invites the wendigo spirit in. 

The subject needs to desperate. Desperation gives the wendigo power.

Lastly, the subject needs to feel betrayed. Betrayal is what makes the wendigo flesh. 

33\. The rate at which an individual loses their humanity when transforming into a wendigo is variable. Some subjects retain their humanity even as a fully transformed wendigo. Other subjects forget themselves within hours of the transformation beginning. 

34\. For all their superior speed and strength, wendigo are suprisingly bad hunters. 

It might have something to do with their lack of patience. 

There are over-caffinated ADHD children with better attention spans. 

35\. Wendigo are poor swimmers. They don't have enough body fat to float and their noodle-y stick limbs are very...noodle-y. 

36\. Wendigo show no behavioral changes when lobotomized.

37\. Antlered wendigo are different from possessed-human wendigo. If you happen to see an antlered wendigo you might as well set yourself on fire, it will be less painful and you'll have a better chance of surviving the experience. 

38\. Wendigo are not immune to mustard gas.

39\. Child wendigo are disturbingly common. They aren't as strong as adult-formed wendigo, but they faster and smaller. 

The adult wendigo are much easier to kill. 

40\. Burning wendigo smell like delicious steak. 

41\. Wendigo are not physically capable of crying. 

42\. Wendigos can't catch you if you are on fire. Thank Dan McNinja for that tip. 

43\. There have been a handful of recorded cases of wendigo sparing family members. 

All of the cases have ended...badly. 

44\. Since wendigo are simply transformed humans, it is not unusual to see a wendigo wearing clothing. It is, however, weird to see a wendigo wearing a pair of tattered assless chaps. 

45\. Cows are scary creatures. They look dopey and harmless right up until the point you see a group of them trample a wendigo to death for approaching their calves. Wendigos might be fast, but angry mother cows are disturbingly fast and prone to biting.


	4. Impulses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> References to sex. Rambling. Derps.

46\. It is important to remember when hunting wendigo at night that daybreak does not automatically mean you are safe. A wendigo in sunlight is still a wendigo that can kill you. 

47\. It isn't a real wendigo infestation until the wendigo start hunting by daylight. 

48\. Have you ever gone hungry? For days and days as the foaming emptiness in your belly demands to be acknowledged? To be so hungry that it hurts, that you consider chewing on your own flesh to survive? Does that help you understand?

49\. Consuming your own flesh and blood will not turn you into a wendigo. Doing so might net you a trip to the hospital, but you will not become a noodle snow monster.

50\. Generally it is a good idea to refrain from sexual activities while hunting.

51\. Swallowing after oral sex will not turn you into a wendigo. Why did you need to ask in the first place? Also, why are you not using protection?

52\. Yes, it is possible to get an STD from a wendigo. Again, wendigo are still humans and being possessed does not automatically cure viral infections.

Try not to get too close to a wendigo. Last year a hunter ended up contracting Hep B from a wendigo bite.

53\. Be up-to-date on your vaccinations. Wendigo are not known for their superior hygiene and they do not wash their hands after eating. If you happen to get scratched do try to disinfect the wound as soon as possible.

54\. Wendigo vs leopard seal.

The leopard seal won.

Note: What was a wendigo doing near the ocean anyway?

55\. If you absolutely must face a wendigo down in close combat try to fight in an open area. Those lizard-like movements and spider-like jumps are much less useful when there isn't anything to bounce off of.

56\. In a close-quarters fight use a flamethrower.

57\. There is proof that wendigo can learn from experience.

58\. Straightjackets are not adequate restraints for captured wendigos.

59\. Hiding in a box is a time-honored and respected method of avoiding detection by wendigo.

60\. Wendigo do not have thermal vision. Wendigo are not the Predator.


	5. Jiggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questionable biology ahead.

61\. The flesh that wendigos eat never actually makes it to their stomaches. It just...vanishes when they swallow. 

62\. As stated before, it is not possible to starve a wendigo. Wendigo have no physical need to eat; the hunger is completely psychological. 

63\. To prevent a captured wendigo from cannibalizing itself, if it is kept in cold storage, allow it to see a living mammal on a weekly basis during the winter. A pack of Shar-pei is recommended.

64\. Wendigo are active when it is cold. If the temperature stays above 50 degrees fahrenheit then wendigo will become sluggish. Captured individuals have been observed entering inactive states when constantly exposed to temperatures above 85 degrees fahrenheit. 

65\. Despite their physical strength wendigo have trouble bashing down doors. This due to physics. 

The amount of force that a creature who weighs as much as a pug can generate is...small. 

In other words, a wendigo will not be punching through a steel door. Or even opening the door if the door weighs enough. 

66\. Adult wendigo have almost no water in their bodies. It has not been discovered why this is, but there have been a number of theories. 

67\. Turns out that wendigo are not immune to frostbite. If a sufficient amount of water is introduced into a wendigo's tissues and allowed to freeze, the resulting ice crystals will cause serious cellular damage. 

This experiement has been performed twice, with the subjects losing limbs below the injection site. 

68\. Napalm mines are no longer to be used in areas with flammable materials. 

69\. Do not give wendigo spirits names. Having a name makes the spirit stronger. 

70\. Basic hanging spring snare traps are very good for catching wendigos. 

Do make sure that the line used is suspended away from objects that a wendigo could climb. 

71\. Wendigo do have working hearts and veins. They just don't have blood. 

72\. Spray can flamethrowers are excellent emergency weapons against wendigo. 

There is finally a use for Axe body spray.

73\. When dealing with half-transformed wendigo aim for the human side. The wendigo side is just as invunerable as a fully transformed wendigo. 

74\. Running around corners and freezing is a valid tactic for hiding from wendigo. 

75\. It is possible to decapitate a wendigo with a shovel. However, the amount of force required is impractical.


	6. Interlude: Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something a little different this chapter. 10 (+ 1)
> 
> Mini-drabbles
> 
> Squick, derps, questionable grammer.

**One.**

It took Hannah Washington almost an hour to chew off the first bite of her sister's frozen flesh.

Hannah cried the entire time.

 **Two.**

Losing her nails was disturbing. 

Losing her teeth was terrifying.

Growing claws and fangs was a relief.

She had been worried that she wouldn't be able to eat.

**Three.**

Her clothes are abandoned piece by piece. She finds them to be too restricting and too warm to wear as she patrols her territory.

She does not remove her underwear. 

For some reason she feels like she once loved the fabric it was made from. 

**Four.**

Hannah cradles Beth's head during the long wait for winter to return to the mountain. 

If she rocks Beth's head slowly enough she can still make out her sister's beloved face.

 **Five.**

The others that share the mines learn to fear her. 

She is stronger and faster than they are. 

And far, far more hungry. 

**Six.**

It is during the height of summer that her hunger drives her to hunt the others. 

She captures and eats three of them, even though their flesh is nearly unpalatable. 

**Seven.**

When the first snows fall Hannah finds the lodge again. She barely spares it a glance, her mind failing to assign memories to the place. 

Later, while gorging herself on freshly killed deer, she feels like she has lost something important. 

**Eight.**

She respects the hunter. He is prey who has become a predator, much like herself. 

When she kills him, months later, she feels a sliver of regret. 

He would have made a good wendigo.

 **Nine.**

Hannah planned to drown extra human _humanwhoisnotmikemikemikemikehecameformekillthesparemikemikemike_ and devour their water-bloated innards. 

That plan died a quick, quiet death when she heard extra human _joshjoshjoshbrothermine_ cry out her name. 

**Ten.**

She does not know what to do with Josh so she leaves him in the heart of her territory. 

Maybe when she returns from hunting she will know. 

**Eleven.**

The last thing she feels is fire.


	7. Crossing Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover-ish. Also questionable biology again.
> 
> yay...?
> 
> References manga, videogames, various media.

76\. There are silver-eyed hunters in another world, implanted and enhanced with the flesh of the monsters they hunt. 

In this realm all it takes for a hunter to become a wendigo is desperation...or a taste of human flesh.

77\. The wendigo of this world are strange. Large and light, they leave regurgitated piles of undigested corpses after feasting. 

Also they happen to be solar powered for some reason. 

A wizard did it?

78\. Here the wendigo can be tamed and controlled, transformed and discarded at the will of the hunter. The wendigo are treated as vermin in this world, smited by the tamed deities of many pantheons or destroyed by the magic of the hunters.

79\. The Foundation find the Blackwood Mountain wendigo to be simple to deal with. 

Step 1: Hunt down and torch all the physical bodies.  
Step 2: Set up incorporeal entity containment around the mountain.  
Step 3: Find a shaman with experience containing wendigo spirits  
Step 4: Have the shaman contain the wendigo spirits in Foundation verified incorporeal entity containment units.  
Step 5: Place containment units in prepared location.  
Step 6: Return to finding ways to keep SCP-682 from breaching containment. Again. 

80\. Wendigo will eat tofu if starved enough. 

81\. Turns out that wendigo can vomit. 

And that it seems like non-meat products do physically go into their stomachs. 

82\. Wendigo skin absorbs oil and rejects water. It can be suggested that wendigo use hydrophobic liquids to keep themselves limber. 

83\. Wendigo keep piercings, scars, and potentially regrettable tattoos when they change. 

84\. So far there have been three recorded cases of wendigo with tongue piercings. 

Two have been observed with the piercing snagged on the gaps in their teeth. Both observed subjects eventually ended up biting off their own tongues in order to eat. 

It was hilarious. 

85\. Wendigo do not have an excretory orifice. They also lack intestines, kidneys, a liver, and a bladder. 

86\. Do not try to appease a wendigo by sacrificing people to it. 

If you do, the wendigo is not the problem. 

87\. No wendigo has been observed to heal. Injuries inflicted on an individual remain until the individual is killed. 

88\. There are no wendigo living on the upper parts of Mount Everest. 

The air is too thin to support even a supernaturally empowered noodle human. 

89\. Amputating the fingers and toes of captured wendigo reduces the threat level of that individual. 

Taking off the limbs above the elbow and knee is even better. 

90\. Metal ball gags are great for keeping captured wendigo from cannibalizing themselves.


	8. Locals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derps and silliness.

91\. Wendigo are not immune to electricity. 

It isn't recommended to use electricity since there is always a risk of a stray spark igniting the wendigo. 

92\. Always listen to the locals living near wendigo territory, they often have tips on how to stay alive. 

93\. Moose can, and will, kill wendigo. 

Moose can also kill you.

94\. Dreamcatchers will not stop wendigo spirits. Dreamcatchers work with dreams, not cannibalistic noodle-monster spirits. 

95\. Wendigo teeth are not shaped for gnawing flesh. Thin, conical teeth are used to grasp prey before swallow it whole, not tearing or chewing. 

96\. There have been no recorded sightings of a wendigo attempting to swallow down a human limb like a snake.

97\. Do not immerse captured wendigo in sodium hydroxide. While it is fun to watch the subject slowly be reduced to brown sludge, allowing the wendigo spirit to be freed is not ideal. 

98\. Wendigo are not "giant asshole cats". 

Just...why?

99\. The best hunters are rarely those who are trained from birth.

100\. To permanently kill wendigo spirits you have to kill the land they are bound to. 

The local residents of Blackwood Mountain have been stockpiling crude oil in the mines for this very purpose. Soon there will be enough fuel to make the ground burn for weeks. 

101\. There a number of very specific conditions that must be met for wendigo spirits to exist. Not all of the conditions are known, but the following have been repeatedly proven to be true:

\- Snow is present of at least one month a year.  
\- People have lived on the land.  
\- Famine, natural or artificially caused, has occurred while people occupied the area.  
\- At least one of the occupants of the land died of starvation.

102\. Flint cannot penetrate a wendigo's skin, but obsidian can. 

103\. Wendigo do not sparkle in sunlight. 

Look, just because the "vampires" in _that_ book series are flammable, move at unnatural speeds, and are immune to temperature does no-... 

That is a disturbing level of similarity.

104\. Nuclear missiles are an acceptable, if costly, method of wiping out all wendigo and wendigo spirits at the targeted location.

105\. Guinea pigs are disturbingly good at sensing and evading wendigo.


	9. Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things that Could Possibly Happen and Probably Did Not Edition. 
> 
> Plus, My Wacky Body Sharing Soul-Roommate From Hell and Why, Just Why.

106\. Hannah dies from the fall. 

Beth survives with a broken leg, but hypothermia and shock sap her life away before the night is over. 

The Makkapitew screams in impotent rage as its only chance at rebirth freezes to death. 

107\. Hannah and Beth fall and live. 

The young women huddle for warmth and talk to keep despair away. 

Search parties find them in the morning, chilled and injured, still alive and breathing. 

108\. Beth becomes a wendigo while Hannah dies. 

When her former friends return she stamps down on her hunger and locks it away. 

She has a score to settle for her sister's sake and it wouldn't do to kill anyone too quickly. 

109\. The Makkapitew and the Butterfly-Marked do not get along. 

This time, however, they are complete agreement over what to do with girl screaming at the trees about how much sex will occur in the future. 

110\. The Makkapitew occassionally regrets possessing Hannah Washington. 

What is Twitter? And is it possible to make Hannah stop talking about it?

Also, who the hell is Mike?

111\. Michael Monroe was never in danger of being killed by the Makkapitew. 

Ancient noodle-monster spirits are not immune to the power of love. 

...

Or the potential problems of truly angering its current host.

112\. Wendigo spirits who make the mistake of underestimating Chihuahuas and Shih Tzu never have a chance of make any mistakes again. 

The warrior-guides of lost souls and family guardian deities do not take kindly to spirits attempting to harm their loved ones.

113\. Wendigo do not bother Egyptian Mau. 

This is because Sekhmet is an unbelievably possessive deity and she really shouldn't be given an excuse to start a pantheon war. 

114\. Jessica dies from accidentally falling into the mine. Mike screams when the flashlight illuminates the halo of blood surrounding Jess' shattered skull.

It's just bad luck that her head hit the ground first.

115\. Josh dies screaming, his intestines spilling across the ground.

It is mechanical error that kills him. The brakes in the saw fail and momentum drives the machine down the tracks even when the power is cut.

That he forgot to place blocks at the end of the rails doesn't help at all. 

116\. Sam dies in the lodge. 

Josh miscalculates the dose of sedative needed for someone of Sam's size and she stops breathing shortly after he leaves to ambush Chris and Ashley.

Chris' grief-filled screams make Josh realize that something has gone horribly, horribly wrong. 

And when he sees the consequences of his revenge he starts screaming as well. 

117\. Josh dies choking on his own blood. 

Ashley jams the scissors into his throat, rage lending her strength and terror giving her speed, stabbing the metal deep into the unguarded left side of Josh's neck. 

118\. Chris dies in front of Ashley. 

The shockwave created by firing the blank round shatters bone and drives shards into his brain. One shard slices through an artery and Chris bleeds out in the minutes it takes for Josh to show himself. 

119\. Josh dies from a blow to the head. 

The butt of the pistol that Mike swings at Josh's head pulps the delicate bone of the temple and bruises the tissues of the brain. In response to the trauma Josh's brain swells and crushes itself against the unforgiving bone of his skull.

120\. Josh is commited to a mental health institution a month before his plan is supposed to start.

It begins with his father recieving bills for equipment that he never bought. Then a maid finds the stash of pills that Josh was supposed to be taking hidden in his sisters rooms. One of Josh's teachers sends the family several worried emails about the unpredictability of Josh's behavior in class. 

The final nail in the coffin is when Dr. Hill calls Ms. Washington to talk about how Josh has been missing appointments.


	10. Pondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derp

121\. Kevlar will not protect you from a wendigo crushing your skull. 

122\. The world's oldest hunter is a 89 year old Peruvian grandmother.

123\. Being killed by another wendigo is only time that a wendigo spirit is not released upon death of the physical body.

124\. Salt can ward off wendigo spirits, but not the wendigo itself. 

The meat puppet body protects the wendigo spirit from the purifying power of salt. 

125\. Wendigo have light and movement sensitive vision. 

Illuminating an area with floodlights will keep them from approaching or sensing movement in the area. The only downside is how much power it takes to keep floodlights working. 

126\. It is possible to set a wendigo on fire with a burning laser pointer. 

It is especially fun to burn out the eyes, they tend to burst before catching on fire. 

127\. Wendigo are not attracted to the color red. They cannot see the color red. They can't see any colors at all for that matter. 

128\. Wendigo can be caught using sticky traps. 

Tar is recommended, because it burns very nicely. 

129\. Some hunters advocate killing wendigo. Some hunters recommended capturing wendigo. 

Listen to the side with lower death tolls and more living, un-maimed humans. 

130\. Maggots really, really like the taste of wendigo flesh. There is nothing quite like seeing a wendigo's arm fall off from maggot infestation during a warm winter. 

131\. It isn't known how wendigo distinguish between dead prey and inanimate objects. 

132\. Electrified fences are a very good defensive choice, but only if the fences are over 8 feet in height and not near taller structures. 

133\. Wendigo smell like dry bone and desperation. 

Don't know what desperation smells like? Don't worry, you'll find out. 

134\. There are records of totems that could physically keep wendigo at bay. These totems could be used to form protective borders around settlements and prisons that no wendigo could escape from. 

The problem is that none of the records have any information on how to recreate these totems. 

135\. Wendigo cannot get drunk. 

The alcohol was very helpful in burning the tested individual to ash. 

136\. Mountain goats will actively hunt down and kill wendigo. The favored tactic is to lure wendigo into rocky areas then either stomp the wendigo to death or knock it off a cliff. 

137\. It is very easy to out run a wendigo on dry sand. Wendigo need solid terrain that allows them to use their claws, otherwise their favored method of locomotion is...somewhat useless.

138\. Thick rubber body suits can be used to restrict a wendigo's movements. 

Where did they even find a rubber gimp suit sized for a wendigo?

Also, why?

139\. Dogs are recommended companions for all hunters. A dog can warn you for nearby wendigo. A pack of dogs can help distract, restrain, or even kill a wendigo. 

Dogs are also very nice to cuddle. 

140\. Do not bring children on hunts. Wendigo target the weakest, least threating humans first.


	11. Puppy of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squick? Probably not. 
> 
> Also...I put too many drabbles in the previous chapter, so short chapter this time to keep the numbers on track.

141\. Hunters who advocate killing wendigo usually work in groups. Human fatalities are generally minimal, though collateral damage is highly variable. 

142\. Hunters who advocate capturing wendigo usually work alone. Human fatalities are influenced by location, though collateral damage tends to be minimal.

143\. Wendigo will attack the front side of their prey whenever possible.

Fear makes the flesh sweeter.

144\. _We have run out of test subjects. Requesting raw materials to create more._

_Site XX-XXX7 Director,_  
_Cxxx Dxxxx_

145\. Belief in the supernatural is not a requirement to become a wendigo. 

146\. The Slenderman is not a wendigo. Wendigo, unfortunately, have faces.

147\. It is okay to eat human flesh in areas with no wendigo spirits. 

Though if you don't have a cultural reason to, then you should probably see a doctor. 

148\. Sledgehammers, provided you are capable of swinging one, are a decent weapon against wendigo. Wendigo skulls are suprisingly fragile.

149\. Flare guns are not better than flamethrowers. 

150\. All members of Mustelidae are more vicious than wendigo. Wolverine are one of the few mammals that wendigo will actively avoid. 

Wolverine have be observed eating wendigo alive.


	12. Husky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing.

151\. There are wendigo in Alaska. 

It is recommended that you stay away from the heavily forested areas. 

152\. Alaskan Malamutes are skilled at sensing wendigo. Siberian Huskies are skilled at killing wendigo. 

153\. Snowmobiles can easily outrun a wendigo on open ground.

The keyword is "open". 

154\. Do not knife fight with a wendigo. Milgram's son may have attempted it and survived, but it is doubtful that anyone else can. 

Also he did this during the day when the wendigo couldn't see, so take that into consideration.

155\. Stitching tentacles onto a wendigo will not automatically turn it into the Slenderman. 

Also to whoever decided this was a good idea, stop wasting food. 

156\. The State Wildlife Troopers will still ticket you for using illegal traps, even if they happen to be part of a wendigo hunting group. 

They have jobs to do, so don't be an idiot. 

157\. Christianity will not protect you from a wendigo. 

Wendigo are Native American spirits, they don't care what your ~~hilariously mistranslated and oddly edited~~ book says. 

Note: This applies to all other religions as well. 

158\. Sociopathic self-preservation is a necessary skill for the Pro-Capture hunter. 

Cause if you worry about other people...you end up dead. 

159\. Wendigo do not care if you are pregnant, they only care that you are alive and made of meat.

160\. Wendigo keep the phobias that they had when completely human. 

There is nothing quite like watching an evil-noodle monster fleeing in terror from a cat. 

161\. Veteran hunters love Wendigo psychosis. It is so very refreshing to deal with a crazy, untransformed, human. 

Especially since the problem can be solved with 9mm to the head. 

162\. It has, unfortunately, been found that while the mother does turn into a wendigo, the fetus does not transform. 

163\. Wendigo without arms are easy to run away from. Wendigo without legs are still terrifyingly agile. 

164\. House cat verse wendigo. 

The cat stayed still long enough for the wendigo to lose interest then somehow managed to escape the testing chamber. Test site MN-3 has adopted the cat and named it Houdini. 

165\. Wendigo are immune to death by icicle. 

That was an unfortunately costly discovery.


	13. Symbols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah's reasons for killing. 
> 
> Squick. Rambling attempt to justify the various ways that Hannigo killed everyone.

**Emily**

Emily's death is merciful. It is a quick death and mostly painless, mortal terror aside. Clawed thumbs smoothly glide through vitreous humor and pierce through bone, the tender brain tissue turning into pulp.

_Your eyes because you watched._

Hannah doesn't get the chance to take the corpse with her. The Hunter's flames, illuminating tunnels uncomfortably close to her location, cause her to flee. 

**Matt**

Matt's death is fueled by betrayal. Hannah and Matt used to be good friends, close in a platonic way. They connected over the fact that both of them were not center stage material; they didn't stand out when around their friends. 

_How could you? How could you help them?_

Hannah destroys his face and all the features that made him resemble the Matt who used to be her friend. 

_How could you?_

**Ashley**

Ashley's death is painful. Hannah slowly cuts her head off, gleefully watching as flesh and tendons separate under her claws. The final wet thud of the "strawberry" blond's head is music to the wendigo's withered ears.

_Two-faced bitch._

It was Ashley's willing and gleeful participation in Hannah's humiliation that drives the wendigo to cruelty.

**Chris**

Chris' death is impersonal, a painless snap of the neck before his head is torn off. 

_I'm sorry._

Hannah would spare him if he didn't run, but he did and her instincts demand that she hunt him. 

**Jessica**

Jessica's death is bloody. Hannah tears her jaw off, spitefully leaving the blond's tongue alone. 

_Try and talk now you bitch._

Jessica's blood, dripping from the severed jaw, tastes like honey and satisfaction. 

Revenge is sweet indeed. 

**Josh**

Josh's death is...something. Hannah, even with her poor sight, can tell that the man-boy in her grasp is familiar. She feels like she knows him, but she cannot remember why. 

So she waits, expectant, and hopes that he will say something that will trigger her memory. 

_Do I...know you? Who are you?_

When he fails to respond she crushes his head like an over-ripe tomato, feeling an odd sense of disappointment and grief.

_What have I forgotten?_

**Sam**

Sam's death is not dictated on Hannah's terms. The other two wendigo (pathetic, lesser creatures) distract her as they futilely try to claim her prey as their own. 

_They are mine._

When Sam twitches, Hannah reacts and her clawed hand guts her former best friend before the wendigo can even realize what has happened. Hannah feels nothing, her hunger and territorial instincts occupying all of her attention. 

**Bonus: Hannah is a Giant (Loving) Asshole Cat**

Mike isn't quite sure what to make of the bodies that have been showing up in front of his door. 

_Look at what I can provide you. Mine. Mine. Mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not like Ashley.


	14. Partial Weapons List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin.

**List of Weapons:**

**Naplam Mines** : Forbidden in and around inhabited areas. Civilians have a disturbing tendency to accidentally step on these and cover-ups are expensive. (We are not made of money.)

 **Naplam Grenades** : Restricted to certified hunters after the last time that _someone_ set half of a certain town on fire.

 **Missles** : Restricted to certified hunters with valid licenses. Seriously, hunters with valid licenses only. 

**Acid** : Forbidden except for research purposes only. If you actually plan to use acid as a weapon you deserved to get your face eaten off.

 **Flamethrowers** : Restricted, all flamethrowers must be tested for safety before use. Unless, of course, you want to be the idiot who dies because they set themselves on fire by accident.

 **Tasers** : It is unlikely that you need one, so don't bother carrying it. Unless you want to stun some regular humans, in which case any and all lawsuites are your responsibility.

 **High-Powered Burning Laser** : If you have the money and the training, by all means go ahead and get one.

 **Razor Wire** : Restricted based on location and local population. Training is recommended but not required, though if you get caught in your own trap you will be mocked for all time (your survival is not required). 

**Mines** : Non-naplam mines are strictly forbidden. We will throw you to the Feds if you are stupid enough to use them.

 **Flash Grenades** : Training is recommended but not required. Do try to _not_ blind your teammates if working in a group.

 **Animals** : Stay away from the animal rights groups and you will be fine. However, if you are mistreating animals or torturing them _we_ will make you wish you where being eaten by a wendigo.

 **Bow and Arrow** : Flaming arrows are a good idea. Please take care to not set your surrounding on fire.


End file.
